All you need is a little Magic
by StopDropRun
Summary: Sonny and Chad are forced to speak their thoughts, and their love for each other. Tawni and Justin are nowhere to be found. And Nico is falling for a certain black haired girl. Who is to blame? Alex Russo. Sonny/Chad Alex/Nico Tawni/Justin SWAC&WOWP cross
1. Going to California and the interview

**A/N:** Okay this just randomly popped up in my mind and I just HAD to write it. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or Wizards of Waverly Place.

* * *

**Alex POV  
**

"So, where do you guys want to vacation to?" My dad asked the family and Justin.

We're all sitting in the living room having a family meeting. I'm Sitting on the chair near the door, probably looking bored.

"I think we all should go to Disneyland or Disney world." Replied my mom. Really?

Me and Justin looked at each other in disbelief and started cracking up.

"Disneyland? Disney world?!?" I leaned forward and took a bite out of my apple "What are we _kids_? Me and Justin are no longer Max's age, mom. Even if Justin has the maturity level of a thirteen year old." I snickered

"I resent that!" Both Justin and Max said.

"I'm sure you do." I mumbled but nobody heared me.

"Stop fighting! Now, if you two don't like my idea then what do you guys want to do?"

"Go to a museum." Justin said with a twinkle in his eyes. I'm all for the wax museum. But that's _it_.

"Disneyland is cool with me." Max said. He's so gullible

"Go to a taping for So Random." Everybody knows that's my new favorite show. I thought it was pretty lame until Sonny joined the cast. Sonny was one of the most funniest people.

"Great!" my dad chimed in "Luckily, all those things are in, California. So, we can ALL go to Disneyland one day, see So Random, next day, and see museums another day."

"Awesome!" Justin beamed and started grinning, failing to notice dad said 'another day' "I've always wanted to see-" but I cut him off

"Please," I lifted up my hand "Spear us the details." Justin pouted but stayed quiet

"Anyways we'll probably leave in a couple of weeks I'll be calling the airlines and booking tickets." my dad said

Everybody stared at him like he was crazy.

"What?! He shouted

"In case you've forgotten dad." Max paused "We are wizards we can be there in a second."

"Oh." He rubbed his head embarrassed "Well start packing then, but were gonna buy tickets and wait in line like a normal family. We'll leave tomorrow." He said trying to sound stern and not an idiot. Not working.

**The Next Day.**

I would do anything to go back to sleep. _Anything. _Right now Justin is singing very loudly "Wake up Alex!" "Wake up Alex!". But I try to avoid it. I hide under the covers then put the pillow over my head and hum loudly to myself so I can't hear him. After what seemed like forever the noise stopped. I know I'm half asleep because pictures of dragons and flowers are filling my head, I sigh and remove the pillow from over my head and put it back under me. Now, it's time to go back to sleep. But before I have a chance water is splashed all over me. I am going to kill Justin! Just as soon as the freezing water hit me I'm up and running after Justin. Next thing I know it I'm in the living room staring at my family _and_ Justin.

"Oh, Good you're up. We all want to get to Disneyland so just use magic to get ready." My dad said. At the corner of my eye I can see Justin smiling. I'm so getting him back.

I first go to the bathroom then say a "Good morning" spell that get fixes my hair, does my make-up, and picks out my clothes in a second or two. I walk to my bedroom pick up my suitcase and walk back down stairs. My parents are sitting on the couch and Justin and Max are sitting on the love seat. I walk over to my chair and set my suitcase down next to it.

"Are we going?" I asked

My mom turns to me startled, I guess she didn't even realize I was here.

"Uh, Yeah is everybody ready?" Everybody nodded

"Let's go then!"

"Wait, so we're going to disneyland? So, we're seeing So Random tomorrow" I ask

"Yepp." My mother replied

"What about my museums?" Justin just doesn't get it does he?

Meanwhile....

**Sonny POV**

"And this has been America's got gas!" I shouted through the microphone

Suddenly I could hear Marshell clapping

"That was great everyone! Meet me back in a hour for another rehearsal!" Marshell said then walked over to the food table

I turned my microphone off and set it on one of the table.

"Hey Sonny! You did great in that sketch!"

"Thanks Nico." I smiled "You did great to."

"So do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry I'll meet up with you guys in a hour."

"Okay. See ya!"

"Bye Nico." He then walked off with Grady

I started heading to the prop house to relax and watch some TV. It's Wednesday today, which means we'll be doing our live show tomorrow night so I needed to get all the rest I could get. I am pretty burnt out from the hard work this past week, I'm in all of sketches so I've had more work then usual.

I arrive into the Prop room and immediately flop down on the couch. I reach for the remote and press the power button to turn on the TV. E! News is on, Tawni must of been watching the TV last. I was about to change the channel but I suddenly saw my name and picture on the TV screen, I decided to watch out of curiosity.

"Sonny Munroe, the new girl in town. Will she be able to handle Hollywood? Our sources say, 'Yes, there is a certain blond boy that is making it much easier.'" I gasped what the heck was she talking about??? I'm adjusting to Hollywood just fine! I don't need a 'certain blond boy' to make the process much easier! "No, we're not talking about her co-star 'Grady Mitchell.' We're talking about the star of the show they are competing in the ratings for. That's right, Chad Dylan Cooper. Hollywood's young bad boy. You can see in dozens of magazines, of them together. And of course we all remember the end of the "Chad Dylan Cooper Story. Maybe its how Chad wants it to end? Hmm. Decide for yourself in this exclusive interview at the MTV awards(where he won two awards.)"

Oh my God. Should I turn off the TV? What's he going to say? Suddenly, I saw him on the TV and my heart skipped a beat. Yes, Yes, I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. But that's old news, well at least in my head.

"Hi, Chad! It's so nice to finally meet you! How is your evening going?" The most overly excited female interviewer asked

"Great, I can't wait to win my awards" he said proudly

"Me either! Okay, I'm sorry But I have to ask you. Are you and Sonny a couple?" Chad frowned and my stomach twisted

"Uh. No no we're not a couple."

"You don't seem very sure of yourself."

"I'm sure." He smiled

"Well then you two must be friends, you've been spotted in a lot of photo's together." She passed the mic back to him

"We work in the same studio, we run into each other a lot. But I also run into the other Chuck-So Random cast members a lot too."

"But we've seen numerous photo's of you two outside the studio. And you two on each others sets." His brow furrowed

"Where?"

She turned to the camera guy "John! Hand me the magazines." He handed her them and she started flipping threw the pages "See, here is a picture of You and Sonny at lookout mountain." she started flipping through more pages "Her at your birthday party, with your arm around her."

"But I invited a lot of people to my birthday party!" He said defensively

She narrowed her eyes "Did you have your arms around everybody?" he looked stumped "Okay, here is several photo's of you on the So random set and several of Sonny on the Falls set. Then here's a picture of your banned wall, and it seems that every So Random cast member is banned except Sonny." He looked absolutely stunned. I don't think he realizes how much we hang out. Neither did I And I'm not on his banned wall? I always thought I was "There is many more photo's but we don't have much time left. So I'll ask you again, are you and Sonny friends and do you think there will be a possible romance in the future?" she handed back the magazine

"Um. Yeah I Uh guess we are friends. And a romance?" he looked down "IDon'tKnow." He said really fast that I almost didn't understand him. Why didn't he just say no? Why did he have to say "IDon'tKnow." and put me and America and the edge of our seats?

"Hmmmm seems like that is a definite possibility! Anyways, thank you for taking the time to talk to us." He looked utterly confused

"No, thank you." He said and walked away. What did he mean by 'No, thank you?'

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't put as much information as I wanted to but I really wanted to post this. So this isn't going to revolve around Channy, this is just the only way I knew how to start the story off. The next chapter will focus mostly on the Russo kids, Tawni, and Nico.

Btw would it be too confusing it had multiple POV(Four people) or should I just do the third persons POV?

Thanks for reading! Hit or miss?


	2. The meet and greet

**A/N Sorry for the long update! The document manager hasn't been working so I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But it's finally working! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

* * *

Tawni POV

**"**Where's Sonny?" I asked Nico and Grady as they sat down with their food.

"She wasn't hungry." Nico said.

"Ah." I took another bite out of my food, bored.

Suddenly Marshell ran into the room screaming. "All the cast members of Mackenzie Falls and So Random follow me! Now!" Me, Nico, Grady, Zora, and the Mackenzie Falls cast sighed out of anger but got up and followed him, leaving our food behind. We all stopped and stood in front of Marshell(who was sweating more then usual), in the hallway.

"Hey, Randoms producer. Why am I here again?" Chad asked. Obviously annoyed.

"I forgot to tell you all that we are suppose to have a meet and greet today at California Adventure." Me, Zora, and the Mackenzie falls cast started complaining. While Nico and Grady started grinning "Shhh Shhh We are going to go in twenty minutes so Mackenzie Falls people get in some casual clothes and Tawni go get Sonny and tell her to get ready. Meet back here in twenty!" I sighed and left to go find Sonny.

I first looked in the dressing room and the bathroom before I found her in the prop room with her mouth wide open, staring at the TV.

"Uh, Sonny?" She whipped her head towards me, "are you okay?"

"Yeah fine!" She said in her high voice indicate she was lying.

"Sure." I mumbled. "Anyways, we are going to a meet and greet in fifteen minutes so get in some casual clothes." I took a look at her outfit "In less you want to go to California Adventure in a sparkly yellow dress." I laughed."But it would probably look better then anything else in your closet."

"Whatever." she mumbled, distracted. I tried not to notice that she didn't say something clever back. She is probably saving all her energy up for Chad.

"We'll meet with Marshell and Mackenzie Falls in the hallway by the cafeteria in fifteen. So, Toodles!" I waved my hand then started walking out the door.

"WAIT!" Sonny yelled. I turned around and started rubbing my ear.

"Make me go deaf!" I paused and put my hand back down. "What is it?"

"Chad's going?" Of course.

I rolled my eyes "Yes he's going, why?" I already knew the reason but I felt like humoring her.

"Just wondering." Haha yeah right.

"Okay well bye!" I ran out the door before she could talk again. I needed to go to my dressing room and fix my hair.

**Alex POV**

"What?!? We are not getting in THAT line just for the tea cups!" I shouted

"Alex, we all know that you can't take the tea cups, but you don't have to ruin the fun for everyone." Justin said. Oh, I'm going to get him, he knows I can't Handel a lot of spinning.

"Whatever." Then a idea came to me "Hey, why don't you go with me over to California adventure and Ride California Screamer? I mean after all you can take the tea cups, _right_?" Justin froze at the spot.

I tried to hold my laughing in. I knew Justin would never accept my offer, ever since he went on California Screamer when he was nine he has been terrified of every single roller since . He saids it went "Too fast." and that he "Would of lost his hat in the loop thing if our dad hadn't caught it." But seriously, how stupid can a person be to wear a hat on a roller coaster? Even if he was nine. He also cried during the big drop, I laughed.

"Um. No, we're suppose to stay with the family right, Alex?" He faked smiled.

"No, it's okay." our mother interrupted "You guys can go on it if you want. As long as you two stay together."

"Alright." Justin said and grinded his teeth.

"Okay let's go!" I waved my hand, the fun is just starting.

Me and Justin walked to California Adventure in silence. I knew that Justin was wondering how to get out of this, account of him scratching his head constantly. Once we got into California Adventure, I noticed something odd.

"That line is huge! Wait, I didn't know there was a ride over there."

"Let's go see." Justin stated. I knew he was getting out of the roller coaster but I really wanted to see what was going on.

We walked up to two 13 year old girls with blonde hair, who were at the end of the line.

'Hi." They turned to me and Justin. "What's going on here?" I asked

"The cast of So Random and Mackenzie Falls are signing autographs!" They yelled in a excited way.

"OH MY GOD!" I put my hands to my head "SO SONNY IS HERE!?!" I almost started jumping up and down.

"Yeah." They smiled big.

"And is Tawni here?" Justin asked. Me and the two girls narrowed our eyes.

"Yes....Why?"

"Uh, just wondering." He turned away.

"Do you watch So Random Justin?!?" I asked

"NO!" He said a little to fast.

"Um anyways." One of the girls interrupted "You have to get a VIP pass to get their autograph and you can only get two autographs and one has to be from each show." Before they could say anything else I mumbled a spell. And just like that, me and Justin had VIP passes.

"Already have one!" I said and showed them it.

"But I thought you didn't even know about this until a second ago." The other girl questioned

"Will you be quiet?"

"Ugh." they both said then turned away.

"Oh my gosh!" I gushed. "I'm going to meet Sonny Munroe!"

"She is hott." Justin said out of nowhere

"What?"

"That's why I got excited because Tawni is hott." Wow.

"Hm Sure Justin. Oh, and don't forget after this we are gonna go on California Screamer."

"Atleast I'll get to meet Tawni Hart before I die." I rolled my eyes.

"You need to get out more." I crossed my arms.

"How can I now?" I rolled my eyes again.

**Hours later.**

Oh. My. God. I'm about to meet Sonny Munroe. I'm also going to meet Chad Dylan Cooper. What should I say? Maybe I'll crack a joke and she'll laugh and ask for my number then we'll text all day then she'll invite me to guest star on So Random. Then we will be best friends and I will become famous.

And then when I meet Chad! Well I'll just meet Chad. I'm not the biggest fan of Chad Dylan Cooper. Never was. I really like his character on Mackenzie Falls and I think he is a excellent actor. And he _is_ very hot. But is ego is as big as Jonny Mayor's. No, Chad's is bigger. Much _bigger_.

Suddenly, everything went black.

"I'm sorry miss but you have to get Nico Harris autograph. To many people are going for everybody else."

"Bu-Bu-But-But" Is all I could say.

"Could you please hurry? The line is very long miss." I barley heared the security guard say.

I started to walk over to Nico. I needed to think of a spell to get me to meet Sonny. Oh that one! Wait, no. That one won't work. or that one! No, I'm in public. UGH!

I angrily took my paper out of my pocket and set it in front of Nico.

"Hi." He said then I finally looked up at him. I didn't even think to sneak a peek at Sonny. Nico Harris was _much _hotter in person. Maybe it was all those costumes that made look well uh, not this.

"Hi." His smiled made my stomach drop. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

**Third Person POV**

Justin Shyly walked up to Tawni Hart.

_I'm now in front of Tawni Hart. Oh, God what should I say? WHAT SHOULD I SAY? _Justin thought

"You're hair is really pretty." _I really shouldn't of said anything_

Tawni looked up to him and smiled big.

"Thank you!" _Wow I like this boy already _"So what's you're name?"_ and oh my good look at those muscles. I think Cupid brought us together._

_"_Justin."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Justin." Tawni could see in the corner of her eye, Sonny rolling her eyes.

"James, a gladiator, Hayden and now Ju-" Sonny mumbled but didn't finish because she was interrupted by Tawni's elbow.

**Chad POV**

I constantly keep looking over at Sonny when I'm suppose to be talking to my fans. You could call me obsessive but I call it concern. Concern of what may you ask? Concern for Sonny's safety. Is Sonny in danger you ask? Yes. Well we all are actually, we are all in danger of dying every second of every day. And every chance I get I watch over Sonny. To make sure Sonny is okay. Because I don't give much of care if somebody else not compared to Sonny.

I look at her roll her eyes at Tawni then whisper something in her ear. Then Tawni elbows her and Sonny laughs a little and gets back to signing a autograph while Tawni continues to talk to some guy. God, Sonny is adorable.

Okay, now I'm starting to sound like a total stalker. But if you're a guy that's in love then you know how I feel. I constantly feel the need to protect her. And I _hate_ this feeling. I absolutely _hate it._ I hate feeling concern and caring for Sonny all the time. I hate that more then half the time she is on my mind. I really wished I hated her or not liked her. Heck I wished I _just_ liked her. But noooooo Chad Dylan Cooper just HAS to be in love with Sonny Munroe.

And you know what? I hate even more If a gene gave me one wish. My wish wouldn't be for me to fall out of love with her. Because if I fell out of love with her then all the little things she does like smiling, itching the bridge of her nose or her walking into a room wouldn't bring me so much happiness.

Do you know how much that pisses me off?

* * *

Review please. This took me hours to write and it takes you seconds to review. (:


End file.
